Liars, Guns and Money Part III: Plan C
by Quadrantje
Summary: Just a short fic after Liars, Guns and Money Part II


A/N: This is just a little story I wrote because I was bored, it happens right after Liars, Guns and Money Part II and is my view of what could happen next. I haven't seen the real Liars, Guns and Money Part III: Plan B yet (that's next week), so I don't know how close I am to the real version. Hope you injoy it, love ya all.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and it's not meant for profit, it's just a little fanfic written just because I can't wait for the next episode!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,Oh no." D'Argo's words didn't get trough to her. All Aeryn could feel was shock. There she stood for a few microts, frozen on the spot and with one single tear slowly sliding down her face. ,,John." A faint wisper was all she could say. John had gone to trade his life for Jothee's. Then the denial kicked in. ,,No!" with a loud shout she turned around and ran straight to Crichton's quarters. He'd be there. Sitting on his bed thinking of a way to get Jothee out of Scorpius his hands. Looking up surprised at why she was barging in. But he wasn't. Then he'd be with the Farscape 1, making some kind of repair. Not that any amount of repairs would ever make it something other than a wreck, that surprisingly enough was able to fly. But right now she didn't think about any of that, she just hurried to the docking bay where the Farscape would be and she would realise he hadn't left. The Farscape was gone. Crichton was gone. He had gone to Scorpius. The next moments were a blur to Aeryn, all she knew was that Crichton had left. After those things he'd said at the shadow depot, or rather hadn't said, he'd left. And she was all alone. Well she wouldn't let that happen! And she once again became the tough-ass ex-peacekeeper she once was. Knowing that she wouldn't be alone, not again, not if she had any say in it.  
  
***  
  
It was quiet for a few microts after Aeryn had left looking so upset. D'Argo felt sorry for her, seeing how much this effected her. And Jothee was wondering what had happened, why was she so upset that Scorpius had released him? Maybe she didn't like it that he was here. She looked like a Peacekeeper, maybe he discusted her because he was a halfbreed. But then again, at first she'd looked happy, seeing his reuniting with his father. And what had that wisper meant? It sounded like gone. Gone? What was gone? What had she been talking about? And what had his father meant with 'oh no'? There was obviously something wrong. And it wasn't that he'd come back, but that Scorpius had let him. Perhaps they were afraid he'd been followed? But that didn't make any sense. Scorpius himself had told him where his father was, Scorpius didn't need him to show that. ,,What is wrong?" he finally asked.  
  
It took a few microts before his father said ,,Crichton."  
  
,,Crichton? What is that?"  
  
,,That's a friend of ours, he's the reason Scorpius captured you, because he wanted to exchange him for you."  
  
,,So? If you did that, then why is she so upset now?" Jothee didn't understand it, obviously the trade had happened over an arn ago, that's when Scorpius released him, so why did she run off?  
  
,,Because we didn't know he'd done that. We were planning an attack to get you out of there, but it seems Crichton went to Scorpius himself."  
  
,,A Peacekeeper gave himself up for me?" That didn't make any sense!  
  
,,Why do you think he was a Peacekeeper? Did you see him at the shadow depot?"  
  
,,No, but she obvious was a Peacekeeper and seeing how upset she got about this Crichton, she must really care for him and Peacekeepers only care about other Peacekeepers."  
  
,,Most Peacekeepers don't even care about other Peacekeepers, but Aeryn's not a Peacekeeper, not anymore. And Crichton isn't a Peacekeeper, he's from some race called Humans."  
  
Pilots voice interupted their talk. ,,Master D'Argo, officer Sun's Prowler just left Moya and is heading in the direction of the shadow depot."  
  
***  
  
It hadn't taken her long to decide to go after John, she had already left Moya and was heading to the shadow depot before she really knew what she was doing. Her eyes were looking furiously to where she thought was the shadow depot. Except for that one tear Aeryn hadn't cried, and she didn't intend to either. She'd just go get Crichton back.  
  
,,Aeryn, what are you doing?" she growled inwardly at the sound of Zhaan's voice.  
  
,,Stay out of this Zhaan. I'm getting Crichton back." Her voice didn't shiver, but she knew Zhaan would see right trough that.  
  
,,Aeryn, we all want John back, but you shouldn't just go after him. I know you're hurt, but it'll do him no good if you get captured too." As normally Zhaan sounded totally rashional. Not the slightest bit iritated that John had left.  
  
,,I won't get captured."  
  
,,Come back to Moya, we can work on a plan together."  
  
,,But what about Scorpius? After he's got the wormhole technologie, he'll just kill Crichton. We need to move fast."  
  
,,Scorpius doesn't have the equipment he needs in that shadow depot, he'll need to get Crichton back to the Aurora chair. So we have some time." That argument did seem resonable. Now that she calmed down a bit, Aeryn realised she didn't have any plan, she was just gonna storm in, grab Crichton and fly out of there. But that wouldn't work, she had to get back and plan something. And the help of the others could be useful.  
  
,,Won't Scorpius have thought about that? He knows we'll try to get Crichton back, so I don't think he'll be unprotected."  
  
,,That's why we have to get a good plan. So if you come back we can start to work on that." Aeryn sighed and then turned around, Zhaan did have a point. But whatever needed to be done, she'd get John out of there.  
  
***  
  
,,Alright, does everyone know what to do?" Everybody was in command and Zhaan had just gone trough the plan she and Aeryn had come up with. It wasn't one of John's plans, but then again, those never really worked how they were meant to anyway. At first they had wanted to use the plan they had intended to use to get Jothee out, but because Rygel had let something slip about being poor, all the mercenaries had left. So they had come up with another plan.  
  
,,Yes." D'Argo looked ready to go and after Jothee understood how much Crichton had done to get him out, he wanted to help too. Chiana had also immediatly agreed to help and with some 'convincing', mostly from Aeryn, who was still mad at him for scaring the mercenaries off, Rygel reluctantly said he'd help too. Although he kept complaining that this was gonna get them all killed. Stark was still in shock about his people being killed.  
  
,,Then everybody to their station." Aeryn went to her Prowler, D'Argo and Jothee to their ships and the others would help Zhaan. The plan was to wait until Scorpius got out of the shadow depot and attack his ship as soon as it was far enough.  
  
***  
  
,,Where are you?" Aeryn was inside Scorpius' ship. Everything had gone according to plan, while the others had distracted him, Aeryn had managed to get her Prowler inside Scorpius' ship. He had some strange ship that she'd never seen before. That must have been why nobody had seen him arrive in the first place. The problem was that it was pretty big and Aeryn had no idea where to look. Turning yet another corridor, she looked around to find any lead as to where Crichton was. She became nervous, if she didn't hurry up, Scorpius would realise she was on the ship and he would probably make sure she'd never find Crichton. Hearing something she quickly turned around and aimed her pulse pistol.  
  
,,Hey, could you point that thing somewhere else?" came the annoyed answer from John. He was locked up in a cell that was a lot smaller than the ones on Moya.  
  
,,John!" Aeryn couldn't supress a smile.  
  
,,Stop smiling and get me out of here!" He sounded just as happy as she felt and Aeryn quickly got him out. ,,Thanks."  
  
,,How dare you just leave!" All the fear she had felt over the last few arns came out at once, using the same method she always used if scared, anger. Crichton stopped midway trough a hug and looked her in the eyes.  
  
,,I'm sorry, but I had to go." Aeryn's mood had already changed and without saying a word she grabbed his head and kissed him and after a short surprise, he kissed her back. As passionate as when they had been in the Flux and thought they were going to die. It took a lot of Crichton's selfrestraignt to pull back.  
  
,,I think we need to go before Scorpius finds us." They stood still for a few microts just looking in each others eyes before they finally managed to move and head back to the Prowler.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so I know this isn't really good, but I'd still like some reviews. I think the first bit is the best, with Aeryn, after that it goes downhill. (I always seem to have that with short fics). What do you think? 


End file.
